


Closer

by tarialdarion



Series: McDanno SmutBucks [18]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Unintended Cock Tease, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: All you think of lately is getting underneath meAll I dream of lately is how to get you underneath meHere comes the heat before we meet a little bit closerHere comes the spark before the dark, come a little bit closer- Closer by Tegan and Sara





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellarmeadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/gifts).



> Lyric prompted by the fabulous stellarmeadow as part of her Reverse Prompt Challenge

After eight years ( _eight fucking years_ ), who would’ve thought that opening a restaurant together would be the thing that forced Steve into acknowledging the heat simmering between them. Steve carefully observed as he and Danny circled each other for months, the tension inherent between them tightening to the point that it was dangerously close to snapping.

Long nights of hard labor, lingering glances as Danny continually stripped off his shirt to compensate for the Hawaiian heat, arguments that led to them standing too close, pressing too far, pants that were unnecessarily tight all led to need crawling under Steve’s skin constantly, keeping him hyper aware of his partner’s proximity at all times.

One evening, they were working in the restaurant, Danny, of course, gesturing wildly around them, emphasizing some point that he was making (Steve had stopped listening in favor of watching Danny’s biceps flex smoothly with every gesture he made) about their most recent decision. The evening light glinted in the sweat lingering at Danny’s collarbone, effectively distracting Steve from whatever argument Danny was attempting to communicate.

If he bent his head just right, he could drag his teeth right along Danny’s collarbone, Steve mused, lost in a daydream that had become all too common recently. He nodded absently at his partner’s words, wondering what sounds he could draw from Danny with his mouth. Danny didn’t curse often, consequence of having two kids around, but Steve wanted to hear Danny swear roughly as he took him to the edge again and again, sucking at his cock, licking at those tight nipples, running his fingers through Danny’s mussed hair –

“STEVEN.” Steve startled at the loud declaration of his name. He shook his head in an attempt to dismiss the filthy images clamoring for his attention and focused on Danny’s questioning look. Danny stood in front of him, hands on his hips and eyebrow raised. “I’m sorry,” he said sardonically, “am I boring you?”

Steve internally groaned. It must be Stockholm Syndrome that made Danny’s sarcastic tone so arousing…or maybe the way his shorts slipped down on his hips, displaying an appealing dusting of hair traveling below the waistline and Steve desperately wanted to drop to his knees and pull it down –

Steve was suddenly very grateful for his loose-fitting shorts and coughed, turning away from Danny. “Uh, no.”

“No to my point or no, I’m not boring you?”

“Just, uh, no.”

Steve could practically feel Danny’s frown behind him and was unsurprised to hear him come up and grab Steve’s bicep, turning him around to face Danny. “What is the matter with you?” Danny asked, concern creeping into his voice. “Are you feeling okay?”

Guilt swept through Steve at Danny’s worry and he rushed to placate his fears. “I’m feeling fine, promise.”

Danny raised his eyebrow, moving closer to peer at Steve’s face. “You look flushed. Are you  _sure_ you’re okay?”

Steve backed away, running into the counter and attempting to will down the arousal that had rushed back with Danny’s close proximity. Danny cocked his head, studying Steve’s movement. Steve saw the exact moment when Danny’s eyes flicked downward and noticed the poorly disguised bulge in Steve’s shorts. “Oh,” He breathed, and Steve was suddenly very,  _very_  tired of avoiding the elephant in the room.

“Yeah,” He said, stepping forward, refusing to hide his desire now that the evidence was obvious between them.

“You, uh,” Danny licked his lips, eyes glancing down at Steve’s crotch again before darting up to meet Steve’s, gaze darkening with intent, “you seem to have a problem there.”

Steve chuckled nervously. “Smooth.” He advanced another step, emboldened by the fact that Danny wasn’t moving away. He licked his lips, gaze dropping to Danny’s mouth almost involuntarily.

Danny bristled at Steve’s response. “Excuse me if my comebacks aren’t quite up to par,” He retorted. “Everything’s kinda turned upside down right now.”

Steve drifted close enough to feel the heat radiating off Danny’s bare skin, eyes intent on his face, watching for any sign that he should stop. “Upside down in a good way?”

Danny cleared his throat, hesitating briefly before a light flashed in his eyes and he cocked his head confidently. “Yeah,” He said roughly, “in a good way.”

Steve grinned wolfishly, grasping Danny’s shoulders to spin him around, quickly crowding him up against the newly finished counter, palms resting on either side of Danny, effectively boxing him in.

“Tell me to stop,” Steve breathed, leaning in. Danny met his eyes, his expression daring Steve to move in closer.

No one ever said Steve backed down from a challenge.

He kissed Danny fiercely, pouring all the tension coiled between them into it. Danny kissed back eagerly, clutching at Steve’s shoulders with a small noise that sent a spark of pleasure down Steve’s spine. He grabbed Danny’s ass, hoisting him on top of the counter and ignoring the indignant sound that Danny made.

“You animal,” Danny accused, “that is not an accepta – “ The rest of his protest was muffled by Steve’s lips as he coaxed Danny into opening up to him, licking his way into Danny’s mouth. He kissed down Danny’s jaw, dragged his teeth along the edge, pleased at the groan that elicited.

“Really?” Danny asked breathlessly, his exasperated tone a contrast to the way his legs tightened around Steve’s hips, pulling him closer, “You pick  _now_ to make a move? What, was my argument about the chairs just that much of a turn-on?”

Steve raised his head. “Oh, I’m sorry, do you  _want_  me to stop?” Danny narrowed his eyes.

“Just get back down here,” He grumbled, pulling Steve back down to his neck and resting his head back with a pleased sigh as Steve sucked a mark under his jaw. Steve kissed his way down Danny’s neck, biting and sucking little marks to coax that small sound out of his partner. He had just gotten to a deep bite on Danny’s collarbone when he suddenly found himself pressed against the counter, Danny twirling them around efficiently and looking quite pleased with himself.

Steve laughed, leaning back and pulling Danny up against him, grinding their hips together, very gratified to feel the evidence of Danny’s pleasure against his thigh. “Thought about this,” Danny murmured, sliding his hands under Steve’s t-shirt and pulling it over his head, “thought about what you’d feel like, how you’d sound.”

“Y-yeah?” Steve stuttered as Danny dragged his nails down his chest. “What’d you think about?”

Danny tilted his head down to suck at one of Steve’s nipples. “Thought about blowing you.” Steve’s breath hitched at the idea, and his cock twitched against Danny’s abs. Danny glanced up at him, smirking. “You like that?”

Steve nodded, gripping Danny’s waist tightly. Danny’s smirk grew. “No time like the present.” Before Steve could process what that meant, he had already undone the button on Steve’s pants and dragged down the zipper, lightly dragging his fingers down the bulge in his pants. Steve groaned, leaning back heavily at the feeling.

Danny kneeled, slowly dragging Steve’s pants to his ankles and caressing his cock through his underwear. “Danny, your knee, you can’t – oh  _fuck_ ,” Steve groaned as Danny sucked at the head through the damp cotton.

“Don’t worry,” Danny said, brushing his nose along the hard line of Steve’s cock, “I have a feeling I won’t be down here long anyway.”

Steve stared down at him incredulously. “You fucker, I have no idea why I’m attracted to you – _Jesus Christ_.” He yelled, grabbing onto the edge of the counter as Danny pulled down his underwear and sucked Steve into his mouth in one smooth move.

Danny was tentative but obviously not unexperienced. He did not waste any time learning what Steve liked, one hand curling around his balls, drawn up tight in evidence of Steve’s hyperarousal, and sucking hard around the fat head of Steve’s cock. He pressed his other hand against Steve’s hip, a sign to keep still while Danny slowly drove Steve insane with his mouth and the wicked, wicked things he could do with his tongue.

 _Eight years_  of sexual tension had Steve on the edge quickly, staring down disbelievingly at Danny’s blonde hair flopping into his face, the flex of his sturdy shoulders as he bobbed his head. Fantasies had nowhere near prepared Steve for how it would feel to have  _Danny_  on his knees, engulfing him with the wet heat of his mouth.

“ _Danny_.” Steve knew that he sounded completely wrecked and couldn’t bring himself to care when that tight coil of bright desire curling in his gut began to unfurl with sparks racing along his spine. “Fuck, I’m gonna – I’m –  _Fuck_.” Danny doubled his efforts, taking in as much of Steve as he could, stroking the rest of him steadily with his hand.

Steve threw his head back, clenching his hands tightly on the counter in an attempt to keep his hips still, and let himself go, riding the wave of pleasure that raced through him as he came in Danny’s mouth. Danny swallowed like a pro (and later, Steve would demand to know how he had developed these skills) and stroked Steve through the aftershocks, Steve’s trembling legs barely holding him up.

“Fucking hell, Danny,” Steve panted, hunched over and coming down from his orgasm, all the tension fading from his body with a rush.

Danny stood and yanked Steve down with a hand on his neck into a deep kiss until Steve was dizzy with it, then pulled back just enough to growl, “We are going to find the nearest bed and you are going to fuck me until I feel it tomorrow.”

Steve shuddered and nodded jerkily. “Yeah, okay, yeah, let’s do that,” He said, yanking up his pants and underwear. He grabbed Danny’s wrist and pulled him towards the door. Danny allowed himself to be maneuvered easily and laughed openly at Steve’s eager behavior.

“Don’t forget to lock the door,” He teased, and Steve rolled his eyes, pushing Danny towards the Camaro and swiftly locking up the restaurant. Danny strutted casually up to his side of the car, grinning to himself at Steve’s blatant desire.

He suddenly found himself pushed up against the car door, spread out underneath Steve’s weight, his breath hot on Danny’s neck. He groaned, arching back into Steve’s body, delighting in the feeling of being completely pinned against the heated metal.

“Tease me and I’ll be forced to do the same,” Steve purred. “Tie you down, blow you until you scream, and I won’t let you come until I decide you can.”

Danny shivered, a needy moan escaping him before he could stop it. Steve paused, considering, and Danny could practically feel the satisfied grin spreading across his face. “Or maybe you would like that,” Steve murmured, turning his head to bite at the skin high on Danny’s neck.

Danny flushed and elbowed Steve back away from him. “Maybe you’ll find out if you  _get us to a bed_ ,” He emphasized, smirking at the way Steve’s eyes went dark and promising.

He’d yell at Steve about all the traffic laws he broke getting them to his house later. Right now, he was too busy pushing Steve onto the mattress to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
